<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwell by PandaWritesPoorly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020915">Unwell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly'>PandaWritesPoorly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Purrs, Dizziness, Gen, Having a hard time with tags today, I've never written anything like that before, Illness, Marinette is Sick, Seeing spots, Sickfic, huh, no not the Ladybug kind, what a surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is very sick, but attempts to patrol anyway.<br/>She's forgetting something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was sick this weekend, which is pretty unusual for me. To be sick to the point where I have to stay home that is. I got bored sitting in my bed, and I remembered that in December I'd been pretty sick (bad cold/flu), and when I'd been getting over the worst of it, I had written a quick sickfic and dumped all my symptoms on my usual victim.<br/>To my surprise, it was finished. I made some minor edits, mostly for the sake of clarity and grammar, and here we are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette is sitting on the couch, propped up and looking at the tv. Not that she’s watching it, seeing as she’s currently focused on just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold it is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’s got lots of blankets, but she’s still cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s also too hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her skin is freezing, but the rest of her body is too hot. She blames the fever. Her head hurts, and she has a sore throat. Her occasional coughing fits aren’t helping anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished her tea, and would stand to get more, except that standing requires moving. Last time she stood up she almost fell over, and she could barely see with how she was seeing spots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of spots, she’s got to do patrol. Adrien would tell her not to, but he doesn’t know that she’s sick. She’ll go out for a little bit, then she’ll say she’s tired, and go back home. Half an hour or so should be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stands, and shakily makes her way to the balcony. Sure, her vision is completely clouded, but she knows her way around enough that as long as she’s slow about it she can make her way to the balcony easily enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One plus-side to having moved out of the bakery is that going to the balcony doesn’t require anything more than opening a door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette stands at the edge of her balcony, ready for patrol. Maybe? She feels like she’s forgetting something…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well. It’s probably not important. She still can’t quite see right, so she can only hope that her yo-yo will land properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fur-getting something, Purr-incess?” a soft voice calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She startles, turning far too fast. She grips the railing to cover up her stumble, but she can’t see his face to figure out if he’s convinced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be appreciated if her vision would clear faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t forget patrol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goodness her voice sounds awful. If it weren’t for his better-than-average hearing, she wouldn’t be entirely sure he’d be able to hear her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured that’s what you were up to, but that’s not what I was talking about.” he pauses, but she doesn’t see what he’s getting at, so he continues, “You aren’t transformed, Mari.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Tik-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, you’re not going out in this state.” he’s still speaking quietly, and her headache appreciates it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Despite her statement, she feels a cough rising in her throat. She suppresses it, because her vision is </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> beginning to clear and a coughing fit isn’t going to help that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, Chat still doesn’t know she’s sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Because Alya texted me that you were sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betrayal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fi-” the cough rises up too quickly for her to control, and she doubles over shakily as she wheezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Chat crouches beside her, frowning in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathes raspily, recovering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claws In.” Adrien takes Chat’s place, “I can’t believe you were going to go patrolling like this. It’s not exactly hard to tell that you’re sick, did you think I wouldn’t notice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only shrugs, her voice still recovering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, inside with you.” he helps her up to a standing position, opting to carry her to the couch when she can’t walk steadily. Tikki is sleeping on the coffee table, unaware of the stunt her sick charge just tried to pull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been resting at all? Please don’t tell me that you spent all day trying to do work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to, but I couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>concentrate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So I was going to watch tv, but I just- I don’t know- ugh.” She throws her hands down defeatedly. “This sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes in the many blankets, feeling her forehead and humming in thought. Turning on a show (quietly) for both the sake of entertainment and background noise, he pulls her closer to him, and covers her in a few of the nearby blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, it’s time for you to sleep now.” He doesn’t leave any room for argument. Adrien doesn’t like how sick Marinette seems, and it’s worried him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m exhausted, but I’m not tired and I’m sick of it,” she groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezes her comfortingly, rubbing circles on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, you have a fever and you can’t walk without almost falling over. There’s no way I’m leaving until you’ve gotten some rest. You don’t get a choice in the matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sickly bug in his arms only grumbles at him, which he ignores. He begins purring softly, at a level she won’t notice. If he can sneak it up on her, she’ll probably fall asleep easier. It’d be harder to fight it that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they watch the show and talk, he grins softly when her ‘blinking’ slows down to something more along the lines of ‘resting her eyes’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For someone so smart, it’s almost impossible to convince her that she deserves a break sometimes. At least when she’s sick she puts up less of a fight. He pulls her closer and settles them into a more comfortable position. She awakens slightly to glance at him in confusion, but smiles at her, ‘shhing’ and motioning for her to close her eyes. The tired girl does as she’s told, cuddling closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps up the steady purring, continuously rubbing her back soothingly until he’s sure she’s out. Took her long enough, seeing as that’s been her goal all day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! ❤</p>
<p>P.S. For those of you concerned for my health, I'm all good now! I stayed home Monday for a little extra rest, but I'm all good now! You guys are sweethearts though (you keep surprising me, but I love you guys). 💕💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>